The Best Deal Ever
by xLadyYukix
Summary: Naruto made a deal with Sasuke: If the Uchiha was able to do pick up lines for a month to Sakura, he will not eat ramen for a month. It's quite simple, yet it's one of the little things that can make someone's heart thump, especially to the Haruno. Modern. One-Shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

 _After watching a Youtuber's reaction to pick up lines, I had an idea. And this is the result, my dear readers ^_^_

 _Enjoy reading!_

* * *

 **The Best Deal Ever**

* * *

"Oi! Sasuke!" A yellow haired newly graduated eighteen-years old called out.

Sasuke sighed at his best friend's loudness. "What is it, Dobe?"

"Hey, don't call me Dobe, Teme!" Before annoyed onyx eyes can retort back, Naruto beat him to it. "This is very important, Sasuke. Sakura-chan is coming back today! For good!"

He watched as his raven haired best friend sank the information in, went still, and slightly widen his eyes. It's his way of being surprised. Naruto grinned mischievously, then grabbed Sasuke's right shoulder to get the attention back.

"Let's make a deal." The Uchiha raised his eyebrows, a way of say 'what deal?' "You complain about me eating ramen everyday for food, so I'll give you this: If you are able to do pick up lines for a month to Sakura-chan, I will not eat ramen for a month."

Sasuke didn't immediately reject the idea like how he usually does to the other ones.

No more hearing 'let's go eat ramen!'

Then, no more eating ramen.

So, no more complaining from Sasuke.

Also, time for winning Sakura's heart.

The Uchiha knew about her love for him ever since they were very young. That girl would always smile, talk, and ask him to hang out. Fangirls would try to touch him and flirt shamelessly, but Sakura had her dignity and understood how he wants some personal space. Sure, there were times when she hugged him and actually cling onto his arm, yet he wasn't annoyed or angry. Instead, he just rose an eyebrow and looked away.

However, it all changed when Sakura moved away after the end of their freshman year.

Sasuke was usually stoic, anti-social, and into studies. He was almost called a nerd, though no one teased him that since he's 'the Uchiha' and is still 'cool!' as the fangirls deemed. Since that's his personality, most people would think he didn't cared when Sakura moved and remain the same. Naruto and the Konoha 12 knew better.

It was like Sasuke having 'that time of the month' thing. But consistently during the whole sophomore year.

He was so moody, easily angry, talking even less than his originally short responses, and barely wanted to hang out anymore. Everyone was worried about him. He studied till very late at night and prefered to eat snacks over meals too. Luckily, Naruto beat some sense into him.

" _Stop this crap, Sasuke! Doing this to yourself isn't going to make you happy. Nor to your family, friends, me, and Sakura-chan! What would she think seeing you like this?!" He had yelled painfully that day to his best friend, who's like a brother to him. "I love Sakura-chan like my own blood-related sister when I am just an only child with no parents anymore, but living with her because her parents kindly adopted me! She was my sunshine and always boosted me up, which I'm sure that's why you're being super gloomy like this since she's gone right now."_

 _Naruto loosen his fist on Sasuke's shirt he had to grab to get his brother-like best friend's attention. "It will pain her, you know? Seeing someone she loves hurting himself because she's not here. You want her to think it's her fault?"_

" _No," an instant reply came. The blonde gave a tiny smiled._

" _Then stop acting and looking like shit, get your stuff together. Though, I'm surprised at how you still maintain awesome scores with one hell of an attitude."_

 _Sasuke smirked. "Because I'm smart and you're an idiot."_

" _Teme!"_

Naruto was surprisingly patient as Sasuke got deep in his thoughts. In which, he thought over his own deal. Why had he done this? To see his precious people to him happy. His waiting rewarded him.

"Deal," was Sasuke's response.

Instead of being overhype excited, Naruto smirked. "Good answer. It starts today, 1 December till 31 December."

"You know what today's date is?" Sasuke teasingly mocked since his idiotic best friend always forget what the date is.

"Teme!"

The Uchiha wasn't sure how much Sakura has changed, but he will win over her heart again. Sakura's the only girl Sasuke always has in his heart. If those feelings she had for him ever waver from being apart for three years, he will make sure her love becomes even stronger.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

By the time Sakura Haruno arrived at the airport, it was already nine at night. The pinkette headed towards StarLight, the coffee shop Naruto told her he would wait in. She wondered if her brother was sleeping while waiting for her. Chuckling inwardly, she finally found it, along with the blonde hair guy with his face on the table.

' _I knew it,'_ she thought.

"Hey," a deep, muscular voice came behind Sakura. Turning around quickly, she gasped.

"Sasuke-kun!" With that, Naruto stirred. Blue eyes open sleepily as he caught pink hair. Fully awake now, he grinned widely. Instead of going to hug her, he watched their interaction.

"I'm not Sasuke-kun." Sakura knitted her eyebrows in confusion. He swallowed before speaking again.

"I'm a t-thief and here to s-steal your heart."

"What the hell, Teme?!" Naruto boomed. Of all the pick up lines to say, he chose this? _This_?

Sakura open and close her mouth non-stop in shocked. She could feel her blood rushing up to her face and how fast her heart was thumping. However, Sasuke never felt so stupid in his entire life.

"Hello Sakura," he greeted again, a little bit more normal this time.

Recovering from her shock, she gave a tiny smile and responded, "Hey Sasuke-kun."

After the three talked for a while, they went on Sasuke's black car to Naruto and Sakura's home. It was an awkward silence on the way there, probably because of what Sasuke just tried to pull today. But the blonde broke it by asking how Sakura's high school life was in Sunagakure. She told them that at the beginning, she really missed them and still does till the graduation, of course. However, it was fun and she met many new friends. Then she started to ask about everyone here in Konohagakure.

It was all fine until she asked how Sasuke was doing when she left.

"Ahahaha," Naruto laughed kind of nervously. "He got a bit moody, but nothing to worry much about, Sakura-chan!"

She narrowed her eyes, though she didn't press onto the topic. "I see. I'm glad you're well, Sasuke-kun."

After another awkward silence, they arrived their destination, much to Sasuke's relief because he had really made a fool out of himself at the airport. Or so he thought.

When the boys finished carrying Sakura's travel bags into the house, Naruto said 'see you tomorrow, Teme!' and goes inside, leaving Sasuke and Sakura lone outside. Suddenly, the Uchiha's knees went on the floor. Someone had kicked him from behind, making them buckled. His arms quickly got pinned at the back and pink hair fell onto his face. Sasuke almost shivered when her breath tickled his ear.

"I should have told Naruto to call the police because you were going to steal my heart at the airport." Her soft voice was filled with playfulness and sweetness. "However, I think I'll give you another chance."

Before Sasuke could reply back, his arms were released and he heard the sound of a door closed. Oh, she did not _just_ -!

He groaned. ' _How on Earth am I going to do these pick up lines everyday?!'_

Well, Sasuke searched for 'pick up lines' all night and mastered them when he got to his home.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

One of the things Sakura loved to do was going to fitness. That's why she had a petite body that could make males turn their heads. It doesn't help when she wears a black sport bra with a thin green sleeveless shirt on top and a black tight sport leggings. Sakura is a modest person, however, she prefers wearing easy and comfortable sport clothes. Working out makes sweat. Thus, she doesn't understand how one of her best friends, Hinata, could wear a jacket. Speaking of the girl, Sakura spotted the only person in the fitness room that was wearing a light purple jacket.

"Hina-chan!" She called out to the dark blue long haired person, who was skipping ropes. Coming to a halt, she smiled at her long time no see friend.

"Saku-chan!" They giggled at the exchanged nicknames. "Everybody and I really miss you."

Emerald eyes soften. "Me too. I miss you and everyone very much."

For one hour, the two girls did an intense workout. They went to the weights, the bikes, the ropes, the treadmills, and the rowers. Taking a rest, both drank water and Sakura excused herself to the restroom. However, as she was about to walk out, someone came in. Resulting them to collide into each other.

"Sakura?" Came the muscular voice.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted. Suddenly, she started to turn red when she realized how close they were.

"It's hot in here, or is it just you?" Again after what happened yesterday, Sakura's jaws drop.

Little did they know since they were both gazing one another intensely, very pale lavender eyes watched them with amusement.

' _Naruto-kun is gonna love this!'_ She thought.

Finally, Sakura pulled away. "U-Um, I'm going to the restroom, so see you in a bit!"

Because she quickly rushed out, she missed the light chuckled emitted from the Uchiha.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

About two weeks after the fitness incident, Sakura finds herself either being texted or spoken pick up lines to every single day. In which some were…

" _Hey. I'm not a genie, but I can make your dreams come true being by your side." Sakura had mentioned about being one of the world's greatest doctor. She came back for her family and friends, but also the Konoha University since Lady Tsunade, the_ best _doctor in the world, gave her a full scholarship. Sasuke was very proud of her and really wanted to be there for her._

" _I'm lost, can you give me directions to your heart?" Sakura's heart beat so fast, she thought she was going to have a heart attack. Also, it was supposed to be_ her _being_ _lost,_ not him.

The pinkette chuckled as another memory from the nightclub came.

" _Sakura, you own me a drink."_

" _What?! Why?"_

" _Because when I looked at you, I dropped mine."_

Two hands came up over her chest, that one made her heart skipped because it made her blushed madly. Then, more memories came up.

" _Are you sure you're not tired? You've been running around my mind all day." That was when Sakura returned to the fitness room after stopping for a week from Sasuke's 'hot' remark._

" _You don't need keys to drive me crazy." Sakura was finding the car keys for Naruto, but Sasuke intercept it in a totally different way…_

Finally, yesterday's one…

" _Were you talking to me?"_

" _Eh? Um, no."_

" _Well then, you can start."_

Sakura closed her eyes while laughing out loud. All of this was so adorable, cute, cheesy, and funny. Really, she wanted to know what made Sasuke do them. Was it a dare? A bet? A _deal_? But she loved it all.

Sighing happily, she drank her coffee at the StarLight near her home. It was her favorite coffee and cake shop. Actually expecting, Sakura finally heard a beep from her phone. Seems like she's getting a texted one today.

 **Sasuke: Sakura.**

 **Sakura: Hello Sasuke-kun.**

 **Sasuke: What are you doing?**

 **Sakura: Drinking coffee and eating cake at StarLight.**

 **Sasuke: Ah.**

 **Sakura: What about you?**

 **Sasuke: Arranging U and I together.**

The phone trembled in the pinkette's hand.

' _Hm, I should play a little hard to get,'_ she thought.

 **Sakura: But N and O are together?**

For a bad minute, the girl was scared that Sasuke would think she's rejecting him. Luckily, he didn't allow it.

 **Sasuke: N and O are separated by JK on your keyboard. But don't do that again.**

A relief sighed came out.

 **Sakura: Sorry.**

 **Sasuke: Justin Bieber apologizes a lot in that song, but 'all of me' forgives you. Makes me wonder 'what's going on in that beautiful mind' sometimes.**

Oh, how many times was she going to blush?

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

25 December, meaning it was Christmas Day! The Konoha 12 headed out to the mall together for lunch. When they were in school together, all of them became best friends because of their uniquenesses. Sure, they could fit into other students' groups, but the twelve had more bond and connection together.

The gang went to bowling first, then ate at McMickey, a fast food restaurant. After they're contented, the game zone came next.

"I'm totally rocking this!" Cried Naruto, who was battling Lee on the 'Pump It Up Prime 2' dancing board game with Hinata watching them.

"Troublesome," none other than Shikamaru said this. Apparently, Neji and him had to battle each other in a fighting game because their girlfriends told them to. In which, Tenten cheered on Neji while Ino cheered on Shikamaru.

Because Choji loves to eat, he ate his favorite potato chip snack while Kiba and Shino are on the air hockey table. It seemed like the dog lover was playing a losing game. Who knew the quiet with round sunglasses guy was a pro?

What's left of the group was Sasuke and Sakura. What are they doing? Racing cars together. When the two were in middle school, they loved going against each other in the Sega Showdown. It was time they settle the scores once and for all.

"It's going to be my victory!" Shouted the pinkette with determine emerald eyes.

The Uchiha merely smirked. "I'm taking you _out_ for sure."

Sakura was intelligent and likes to think outside the box. Thus, making her understand the double meaning of that sentence. Distracted, Sasuke won the race.

"A kiss as a reward would be nice, but a date tomorrow at ten is acceptable too." How sneaky! They had agreed to give the other person a reward if he or she was the winner.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow," answered Sakura, her heart beating out of her chest.

"Good. Because you won my heart already."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

10:00 AM

The Haruno's house doorbell rang.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He locked eyes with her and nodded in greeting, also taking in her beauty. Before Sakura could ask them where they were going, the Uchiha spoke again.

"You want to know what's beautiful? The first word I just said."

Already, he made her blushed. Sasuke was really loving this deal Naruto offered, it made him more confidence and open. Of course, to Sakura only.

Sasuke took her out to the park near a beautiful lake. As they walked around, lovely flowers like roses and a large water fountain in the middle of the lake was admired. She loved it all. And _he_ loves her liveliness and smiles. Sakura was truly his world. Sasuke wouldn't be doing this if the person beside him eating strawberry ice-cream didn't come with him.

Without Sakura noticing, the opposite side of where she was occupied with slowly dripped down. So, Sasuke stopped her by grabbing her arm and bent down. Tilting to the side a bit, he licked the ice-cream. Sakura's eyes went wide at the sight of him being so closed to her face. Plus, eating _her_ ice-cream! She swallowed.

"It was dripping," his voice came, a little deeper than normal. But Sakura only thought about how he didn't want her finger to be sticky since she was holding the cone.

"I see. Thank you, even though you don't like sweets."

Sasuke smirked. "I don't. But you're an exception."

For the second time that day, she blushed.

"Thank you so much for taking me out!" Sakura happily said once they got to her home.

"Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Tomorrow at eight, I'll be in front of your home again." Sakura's heart thump.

"A-Another d-d-date?" Sasuke smirked at her stuttering. But he replied, "Ah."

He quickly turned around and started to walk away. Yet Sasuke wanted to see her one last time. Looking over his shoulder to a sight of the frozen, red face girl, he smiled.

"Thank _you_."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Finally, it was 31 December. Sasuke and Sakura went to a river view restaurant for dinner as their last activity of the day together. After ordering their meal, the Uchiha suddenly took out his phone. Sakura watched as he typed and then heard a beep coming from her phone.

 **Sasuke: Hey.**

Her eyebrows rose at the Uchiha, who was sitting in front of her. But she played along and typed back.

 **Sakura: Hello there.**

 **Sasuke: Will you be my girlfrien?**

Emerald eyes widen in surprise. Then she looked unamusingly at Sasuke because not only he asked her out from texting, but he spelled it wrong too! She replied out loud, "You forgot the 'D'."

When Sakura saw his smirk, she knew she just fell for his pick up line again.

"You'll get the 'D' later." Her face deeply redden like a tomato, much to Sasuke's amusement. "Mmm, my favorite mix of Sakura and tomatoes."

"Sasuke-kun!" She smacked his shoulder playfully and they laughed with Sakura delightfully laughing and Sasuke chuckling.

Suddenly, he became serious. "Sakura, be mine," he asked, more like stated though. Sakura smiled brilliantly.

"Now that's the Sasuke-kun I know. Although I enjoyed the pick up lines, I love you as who you are too. So, yes! I'm yours," she responded.

When the couple finished eating, they left in blissful states. Hand in hand, Sasuke walked Sakura to her home. None of them realized a witness of their first kiss.

A grin appeared on the witness's face. "One month of no ramen is totally worth their happiness. Heh! The best deal ever I made for Teme." Then blue eyes widen. "Oi. Isn't that going a little bit too heated?!"

* * *

 _Sasuke better treat Naruto ramen later for this! Hahaha. Please review :D_

 _I also have a little extra scene_ down below _of Sasuke and Sakura after seven years of dating (in which they're now twenty-five since the story started when they're all eighteen)._

* * *

"Sakura," came her lover's voice.

"Hm?" She mumbled against the man's chest.

"Can I change something about you?" Her head lifted up, as she looked at onyx eyes she always drown in.

"Change what?"

"Your last name." Sasuke felt his lover's heart beating faster since she was laying on top of him with his arms wrapped around her body possessively.

"..."

"..."

"Oh my god. You and your pick up lines, Sasuke-kun."

He smirked.

"Marry me, Sakura."

"Yes!"

He smiled at her answer. Soon, Sasuke lowered his head, pulled her body up closer, and kissed her feverishly. Then repeated last night's mind-blowing activity the moment he flipped them over.


End file.
